YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah
The YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah 'is a prototype large-scale mobile armor developed for the Atlantic Federation. Technology & Combat Characteristics In CE 75, the Atlantic Federation begins to move away from humanoid mobile suits and back towards mobile armors as frontline units. The first evidence of this is with the 'TSX-MA24F Chaos, though it is soon followed by the much larger Zamza-Zah. Unlike previous mobile armors that were controlled by a single pilot, the Zamza-Zah is operated by a crew of three: A pilot, a gunner, and a third operator who is responsible for controlling the Zamza-Zah's key defensive equipment: An experimental Positron Reflector shield, an energy shielding system loosely based on the Eurasian Federation's lightwave-barrier technology, which is capable of deflecting any beam cannon - even, as its name indicates, a positron cannon - the most powerful such weapon in existence - as well as most shell-firing artillery. However, the reflector relies on three generator units - one mounted to the elongated fin at the rear of the mobile armor, and the other two mounted to the sides. If even one of these is damaged, the reflector can no longer operate. Because of the way they are mounted along its back, the Zamza-Zah must pivot forward and present its back to the enemy to fully deflect more powerful attacks. Designed for aerial combat on Earth as well as in space, the Zamza-Zah boasts tremendous maneuverability despite its enormous size, and its armaments rival that of many capital ships: It is equipped with four huge claws, the back of which mounts a powerful multiphase beam cannon. In addition each claw mounts a large-bore shell-firing cannon and four CIWS turrets, allowing the Zamza-Zah to attack in practically any direction. Its body mounts four additional cannons, two on each side. Armaments ;*75mm "Igelstellung" CIWS x16 :The Zamza-Zah is equipped with 16 75mm automatic multi-barrel "Igelstellung" CIWS guns for anti-missile and close-range mobile suit interception. Being mounted on its legs, they are able to fire in nearly every direction to protect the mobile armor. ;*M534 "Gamzatov" multi-phase energy cannon :The most powerful weapon of the Zamza-Zah are four M534 "Gamzatov" multi-phase energy cannon, one mounted in each leg. Thanks to their position they can fire in different directions at once or combine their firepower on one target by moving the legs along a particular firing axis. Their only disadvantages comes from the fact that the cannons can only be used if the hyper-oscillation crushers are retracted. ;*XM518 "Vasiliev" hyper-oscillation crusher :For close combat each leg is equipped with a hyper-oscillation crusher, which are retractable to switch position with the multi-phase energy cannons. These crushers work by oscillating at extremely high frequency and are large enough to tear in half most mobile suits. ;*GAU111 22cm cannon x4 :A large-caliber shell-firing cannon, each one is mounted atop one of the Zamza-Zah's legs. As with the other leg mounted weapons they are able to fire in nearly every direction ;*Mk79 low-pressure gun :Four Mk79 low-pressure guns are mounted on the sides of the Zamza-Zah, two on each side. History When the First Junius War ended, more than half of the Earth Alliance's military strength had been annihilated. In the following years, the Atlantic Federation began to work towards rebuilding its lost military might, and they contract this out the Alliance's largest weapons manufacturers. Over the intervening years, a number of mobile suits are developed, beginning with the GAT-04 Windam. In addition to this, the two manufacturers begin work on more powerful prototype units. After producing the TSX-MA24F Chaos 'in conjunction with rival NDI, Adukarv Mechano-Industries chose to move away from mobile suits and continue with the production of powerful new mobile armors. The first such machine was the enormous YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah, a high-powered mobile armor designed for aerial combat against enemy naval fleets and mobile suits. Armed with a vast array of powerful cannons and a total of 16 CIWS guns for missile and light aircraft interception, it is also designed to be able to engage and overwhelm mobile suits in close quarters combat thanks to its hyper-oscillation crushers: a set of huge retractable claws, which use high-frequency vibration to drastically increase cutting power. Unlike a beam weapon, these weapons are incapable of piercing Phase-Shift armor on their own, however they do cause a significant drain on the armor, and they can tear through conventional armor with ease. Unlike previous mobile armors, the Zamza-Zah requires a crew of three to control: A pilot who moves the mobile armor itself, a gunner who controls its weapons, and a third crewman responsible for operating its nearly-impenetrable positron reflector. The Zamza-Zah was deployed in early CE 75 from a fleet of Earth Alliance ships just outside of Orb Union territorial waters, to attack the ''Minerva as a field test of the new weapon. In the ensuing battle, it deflected a beam from the Minerva's "Tannhäuser" positron cannon and proved a substantial challenge at first. During the battle, '''Impulse Gundam pilot Shinn Asuka was able to deduce the weak point of the positron reflector and succeeded in disabling its reflector. Though the Zamza-Zah soon regained the upper hand, it was ultimately destroyed by Shinn. Additional Zamza-Zah units are fielded in a number of battles throughout the Second Junius War, all of which are destroyed. After the war ends, no further units of this type are produced.